Ultra mega super supreme overlord Ivan
='MESSAGE: This is the last mini black hole plus on this wiki. There has been a chaos competition like riot of creating powerful black holes that destroy everything. It was possibly the 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season that started it. So, the strongest systems from now on will be mini black holes minus, but no storms stronger than this. No more insane crazy destroyer of worlds systems. Thank you for reading this message. -WCE (Now The Chosen Wizard)' |type=Unimaginable Phenomenon |formed=Beginning of October 20,000. |dissipated=Millenias later. |highest winds=Over twenty googolplexian. |wind type=1-min sustained. |lowest pressure=A millionth of a millibar weaker than Quinn. |damages=Everything gone. |fatalities=None.(Quinn already did that.) |areas affected=Everywhere. |hurricane season=No hurricane season.}} Was a storm that twined with quinn to destroy the universe and beyond. It became the second strongest storm ever. Ivan was also the last mini black hole plus ever because the mini black holes plus that did exist caused global cooling, which made tropical development impossible for the next 100 years. Then, drier air will envelop the globe, making development impossible for 600 more years. 800 years after Ivan, Tropical development was possible, but the strongest systems were just mere depressions. It wouldn't be until a millennium after Ivan that hurricanes and major hurricanes could develop. But the waters would never become warm enough to create mini black holes plus again. After this, the name Ivan was retired after destroying deminsions. It was replaced with Igor. History Ivan formed immediately after Thomas dissipated. It quickly strengthened. It became a hyper mini black hole 1 day later. At the time, Ivan was stronger than Quinn, but Ivan weakened only very slightly because of wind shear from Quinn. Ivan did not die because is was annular, so pretty much nothing could stop it. It joined Quinn and the plethora of hyper mini black holes. Later, it explosively strengthened like never seen before in the history of everything. In almost a plank second, it transformed into an unimaginable phenomenon, only one of two storms to do so. A day later, Ivan made peak intensity with super mega winds and a pressure just a millionth under Quinn's. Later, it weakened slightly because of the chaos the other hyper mini black holes were making. Unlike the others, it did not go forwards nor backwards. So it was just a phenomenon floating in the middle of nowhere acting like a rish frat. Then, Quinn, Pama, and Waldo appeared. The extreme power of the storms caused Ivan to weaken back into a hyper mini black hole. As Quinn was sucking in Waldo, Ivan weakened to a super mini black hole. When Pama got destroyed by Quinn's force field, Ivan weakened to a mini black hole. Because of Quinns billion mile wide force field, Ivan weakened to an infinite storm. Then, it began to rapidly weaken, and in the span of 6 hours, it went from an infinite storm to a low end super hypercane. At this point, Ivan was 10 times larger than Quinn. Then, Super Hypercane did the impossible. It flew straight at Quinn, as if to murder it. It then merged with Quinn in a matter of seconds. That caused Quinn to have a billion lightyear wide force field, die in a big bang, and become a universe. Impact As a hyper mini black hole, Ivan sucked in objects trillions of lightyears away. This caused other Galaxies to start collapsing. So Ivan was the galaxy killer of the hyper mini black hole gang. Message Ivan merged with Quinn which created that one billion lightyear wide force field of Quinn's. As I said, nothing can beat Quinn until someone come up with a storm that turns out to be stronger than it. Aftermath After Ivan, the planet returned because of the end of the mini black hole riot. But because of those storms, the planet went into an Ice Age and it would stay that way for 100 years. After the ice melted, a powerful dust storm arose. It lasted for 600 years. After 700 years, tropical development was possible, but only slightly as the planet slowly returned to normal. Finally, 1,000 years later, the hurricanes came again. The strongest ones were category 4 hurricanes. That was until 21,010(1,010 years after Ivan), when hurricane Oliver became a category 5. That storm made landfall in Miami, FL, causing $30 Billion in damage there. Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Tropical storm Category:Tropical cyclones Category:Overlord power